


Contraband

by Nicolefrickle



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolefrickle/pseuds/Nicolefrickle
Summary: Abel finds Cain off in his own world, and tries to bring him back.





	Contraband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamletMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMachine/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dear Hamlet,  
> I've been a fan of Starfighter for so long, and it feels good to finally write your lovely boys! ❤️

Abel finally finds him in a distant stretch of hallway, leaning against a wall with his head tilted toward the ceiling lights. "Cain!" He calls and jogs over to join him, taking one last glance behind him. It's after curfew, and late enough for the patrolling officers to have a field day writing up punishments if they discovered them, especially Cain. They might let Abel off easy.

He reaches Cain and stops in front of him, waiting for an apology he won't be getting. Abel stares him down, notices a cigarette in the hand held down at his side, forbidden. Already half-burned. He wrinkles his nose because he never knew Cain smoked, just like he didn't know where to look when he found himself alone in their room again. Cain was here all along, breaking protocols and promises. There's probably an empty hole somewhere around them, a smoke sensor torn right from the wall, because it's just like Cain to carve out his own space. How often does he come here?

A more daring question - is Cain avoiding him?

If he is, he doesn't seem bothered that Abel found this little corner of the ship. Cain knocks his head back against the wall and finally acknowledges him, turning his head lazily. "Bad dreams, princess?"

Abel can't help but blush at the nickname, even if it's only meant to tease him. "I- No," he stubbornly denies it. He doesn't dare give the real reason he's here, how in the most unexpected moments he finds himself looking for Cain to be within arm's reach - and that when he isn't, the whole ship starts to feel empty.

Abel bites his cheek and watches Cain lift the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling deeply before replying. "You found my spot," Cain says it simply while smoke rolls from his lips. "I'm gonna have to kill you, now."

Abel shakes his head and all the tension falls away, just like that. He starts to smile. He can't help himself.

"I can keep a secret."

"Can you?"

Cain takes another puff through a long, searching look, and Abel thinks he wants to kiss him, despite the foreign taste and smell of dirty nicotine. He leans in and says yes, he can keep a secret. And then he proves it by spilling the one he's keeping already. 

_"Alexei."_

It's a dangerous thing to do. Saying their true names out loud even here, even whispered, is a risk. Using them is absolutely forbidden - but then again, cigarettes are too. Cain is shaken off guard when Abel says it, and it almost feels like payback for sneaking away and making him worry. Almost.

Abel is quickly forgetting why he was annoyed in the first place. He reels in Cain's wide-eyed expression, smiling in earnest now as he murmurs, Alexei Alexei _Alexei_ ; he'd be guilty as charged for treason. It's worth it. He latches onto Cain's name more and more with every breath, because Abel is the only person here who can love it.

When the shock wears off, Cain is grinning right back like a wolf, drinking Abel in as dark hair falls over his eyes. He looks poisonous. He looks like someone to avoid at all costs if you don't want to be eaten yourself.

Cain pushes his cigarette into the wall to snuff it out, like he's thought of a better use for his mouth. "Alexei, huh?" he taunts. "Now I really have to kill you."

It's the truth this time. In an instant he's grabbing Abel by the hips, pinning him to the wall like a predator, wrists clamped above his head as he stares back at Cain, helpless against him, hopeless for him, wanting more even while his heart seems to stop. Abel mumbles his name again - the name that counts - and it lights the fire all over again. Cain sinks his teeth into his neck and travels up one bite at a time, so slowly, his breath hot with an earthy aftertaste of smoke. Abel can tell he's savoring this.

Or maybe Cain just likes the way he's squirming now, after marching down this hallway meaning to call him out.

"I just- _Oh,"_ Cain bites behind his ear just as he starts talking, and Abel has to catch his breath all over again. He swallows before finally telling him, "I miss you at night. When you vanish." It feels good to say it - to have someone worth missing even if that also means being lonely for them.

Cain just presses his mouth against Abel's jaw and laughs, he _laughs,_ "All alone, is that right?" He isn't taking it seriously, dragging a hand down Abel's chest by the fingertips to prove his own point.

"You touch yourself while you're missing me, princess?"

Abel throws his head back against the wall and moans as Cain squeezes his crotch, flushing from his collarbones to the tips of his ears, untethered. He's floating away. It shouldn't be this easy to make Abel forget all the bad things, to forget his own names - both of them at once. He tries to steady his hand against Cain's shoulder as he cries, "I'm being serious!"

"So am I," Cain squeezes him again. He wants to win. "Is that a yes, then?"

Abel makes a stubborn noise and looks away.

_"Ethan."_

At once, he is lost. It's the simple sound of it, the way Cain lowers his voice and leans in, pressing their faces together as he echoes it again and again just like Abel had before. And when Abel moans, finally admitting, _"Yes, yes,"_ he says it like he would if he was begging. He might as well be.

Cain smirks against his throat, satisfied. "There we go," he praises. Abel melts into the tone of his voice and how it still tastes like smoke, and Cain kisses him, steals every inch of him in this dead-end corridor - steals him all for himself.

 

* * *

 

  
Later, in their room, as Abel draws stars into Cain's bare skin with his finger, he tells him that trusting each other means not disappearing into the night without a word. Cain grumbles a few curses before shutting his eyes and sighing in defeat, "Whatever, princess."

Abel smiles, and sneaks a single heart into the stars he's tracing.

 


End file.
